Tarjeta dorada
by Horrocruxmachine
Summary: En el anexo del Ministerio de Magia, se celebra el "Verdadero San Valentín" una recreación para que todos los trabajadores puedan ser verdaderos y fieles a sí mismos. A cada uno le toca una serie de tarjetas a las que deberán seguir para acumular puntos y poder tener unas verdaderas vacaciones en el caribe. Harry y Hermione tendrán que pasar una serie de pruebas juntos. LEAN!


Espero que les guste este One-Shot

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine

 **La tarjeta dorada**

Hermione llegaba a su oficina renegando mientras Luna la animaba por detrás

-¡Pero Hermione! Debes entender que se hace una vez al año y es un momento para todos los que trabajamos aquí. Es obligatorio que juegues!

-Sí, porque justo hoy se les da por hacer este estúpido juego bobo en mi presencia, no es cierto Luna?.- Hermione estaba indignada. No podía ser que justo el día había retomado su trabajo tas las vacaciones, se esté llevando a cabo esta "recreación". Ella siempre le había esquivado a esta fecha, 24 de febrero. En el anexo del Ministerio de Magia Inglesa, ubicado en la hermosa ciudad de Manhattan, todos los trabajadores debían dejar su rutina a las 12 puntual para hacer esta serie de juegos y actividades en conmemoración a lo que ellos llaman "El verdadero san Valentín"- Ademas, sabes muy bien que no existe el verdadero san valentin.

-¡Todos sabemos que no existe un día como este Hermione!.- Dijo alzando sus manos luna mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de un cuerpo en la confortable oficina de la castaña.- Si no fuera porque no estamos en Londres, este día no se festejaría…no creo que al sr. Shakelbolt le gustara que hiciésemos esto.

-Con más razón no jugaré a bobadas.- sentenció la castaña mientras comenzaba a leer la pila de información que llegaba desde Londres.

-Hermione, debes estar bromeando. ¡eres una amargada! .- dijo dando un brinco hacia ella.- Y ya sabes qué es lo que sucede con los que no juegan.

Y así, fue como persuadió Luna a su mejor amiga de hacer las actividades del verdadero San Valentin.

Todos los trabajadores bajaban la reluciente escalera, contentos haciendo chistes, mientras que por otro lado mujeres bajaban con mucho más maquillaje con el que habían entrado a trabajar.

-¡Buenos días a todos!.- Dijo el vocero, que tenía una camiseta del día celebrado.- están preparados? ¡Esto va a ser una fiesta!.- todos gritaban enfurecidos mientras las luces del lugar se volvía cada vez mas blancas.- Bueno bueno bueno! .-comenzó divertido.- ustedes los primerizos pueden que no entiendan la dinámica, así que retomaré un poquito.

Hermione miró a luna quien miraba super entusiasmada.- Hace ya 7 años que nuestra querida Pamela Reynols consagró este día como el verdadero san Valentín, la historia dice que las personas que sobreviven después de tanto amor, diez días después de san Valentín, festejan el verdadero san Valentín, con verdadero amor y una verdadera faceta de las parejas! Por eso lo hemos implementado aquí!

Todos comentaban alegres.- Bueno, nada de sexo en todas las oficinas queridos!.- decía el vocero señalando a una mujer que parecía borracha de alegría.- sino que les vamos a dar libertad para que tomen su día como quieran, que sean verdaderas personas las que han venido aquí a trabajar. Que cada uno sea su verdadero yo y haga todas nuestras actividades a su modo!

Todos aplaudían entusiasmados.

-Entonces! ¿Qué mejor que empezar con un poco de música?

La luz blanca se torno de colores y música electrónica comenzaba a sonar.- los que ya saben la dinámica no se aburran! En cada oficina de cada trabajador está puesto una serie de tarjetas a seguir, el que tenga mas puntos, ¡Se gana un viaje al caribe! ¡UN VERDADERO VIAJE! No como sus estúpidos intentos de vacaciones… y ahira sí! ¡Vamos a celebrar el verdadero san valentin!

Todos gritaban eufóricos y comenzaron a bailar. Luna aplaudía contenta mientras tiraba a Hermione hacia la pista de baile, que se formó de una manera mágica y con intensiones candentes.

-Espero que me toque alguna en conjunto, así la hago con el guapo de Scamander, mira como me observa Hermione!

Hermione bailaba con pocos ánimos, decidió dejar que luna atrapara al rubio en sus manos para subir a su oficina y terminar el trabajo.

"Ya me he ido de vacaciones, recién vengo de un receso, ¿Quién quiere mas tiempo improductivo? ".- Hermione pegaba un portazo en su oficina. Se podía escuchar como retumbaban los bajos de la música y los pasillos llenos de gente hablando.

Hermione continuo con su trabajo, intentaba concentrarse pero realmente no podía. Hasta que tocaron la puerta. Y ahí lo vio.

Harry, el hermoso Harry Potter compañero de escuela estaba ingresando a su oficina.-H-Hola Hermione, veo que no estas participando de las actividades.- dijo señalando su maso con tarjetas- Mira, aquí tengo una…y, es una suma muy importante de puntos. No creo que alguna carta tenga mas que ésta.- Dijo acercándose lentamente a la castaña.- y… La verdad quisiera poder irme de vacaciones.

Hermione lo miró atónita.-Harry, pensé que tú ya te habías ido de vacaciones. ¿Acaso quieres mas?

-Yo…e-en realidad no he podido viajar.- Dijo el ojiverde mientras se reacomodaba los anteojos.-no tuve vacaciones.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada, y sabía que debía ayudarlo.- dime, de que se trata?.- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Harry tomó la carta con ambas manos y dijo en voz alta su anunciado: Se le otorgaran un millón de puntos a la persona propietaria de la carta…. y que logre besar a Hermione Jean Granger del 3er piso, oficina 17.

El ojiverde no podía mirarla, estaba rojo como un tomate mientras que por otro lado la castaña estaba peor que él. Sintió como un poder se estaba apoderando de ella. El hombre que había visto durante 7 años en los ascensores, un viejo amor de escuela, el chico que le gustaba era ahora, el hombre que pedía que la bese.

Las manos de ella comenzaban a sudar, un gran poder de la libido se empoderaba sobre ella. No podía resistirse a esa estúpida carta.-¿estas insinuando que debemos besarnos?.- dijo con la voz flaqueando, quedando como una estúpida.

-B-bueno Hermione…- La voz de Harry era dubitativa.- es lo que dice la tarjeta

La castaña se acercó mas a él.- ¿y dices que es solo por las vacaciones que no has podido tener?

-Exactamente Herms…- Harry puso su cabeza de lado, analizándola con esos ojos verdes que penetraban cualquier ser humano.

Hermione sentía una rebelión en su cuerpo, en su corazón y mente.-¿y cómo sabrán que nos besamos?

-¿nunca lo has jugado no?.- pregunto divertido Harry.- mientras que el propietario tenga la carta en su poder, y cumpla con lo que le pida, se sumaran los puntos. Y si yo tengo la carta en mi poder, y te beso.- se distrajo con los labios de la castaña haciendo una gran pausa.- tendré vacaciones. Es simple Granger

-puedes llamarme Hermione.- dijo ella, con el corazón que le latía a mil.-Bueno… un beso y nada mas, está bien?

-No me verás nunca mas, me quedaré en el caribe Hermione.- dijo bromeando mientras esperaba que la castaña tomara las riendas

Ambos se miraban sin saber cómo continuar. Por un lado estaba Hermione quien miraba el suelo esperando que los zapatos de Harry se acercaran a ella, la tomaran del mentón y la bese rápidamente, mientras que por otro lado a Harry le daban mil y un vueltas la cabeza.

-¿quieres ir a bailar Hermione?.-preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio

-No.- dijo muy avergonzada.- yo no bailo.

-¿Ni siquiera a solas, granger?.- el tono de su voz era suave, como la música que comenzaba a sonar.

Las piernas le temblaban al ver que Harry la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Lo miró a los ojos y vió como un destello verde claro se escapaba en la brillosidad de sus ojos, se dejó guiar por el cuerpo de Harry que comenzaba a danzar un baile lento y suave.

Luego de unos pasos recorridos en su oficina se atrevió a posar su mano en la espala de él, y vio cómo se le plantaba una sonrisa y la miraba profundamente a los ojos, el movimiento lento hacía que el aroma de ella se desprendiera y se impregnara lentamente sobre Harry.

-Dime que Krum no ha bailado así contigo.- preguntó Harry

-Creo que es obvio que no bailamos así Harry, por lo menos tú lo haz podido constatar.- Harry la soltaba para hacerla girar.- estuviste toda la noche sentado.- el impulso del giro hizo que ella se pegara mas a él.- Estuviste toda la noche mirándome.

-Tenia miedo que te hiciera algo malo.- dijo mirando para otro lado, haciéndose el distraído.

-Sé perfectamente que te morías de celos Harry.- bromeó la castaña.- Krum no me ha hecho ningún mal, he fraternizado con el enemigo. Pero no lo besé cómo te voy a besar a ti, Harry.

Harry creyó escuchar mal, sus sentidos le estaban fallando y fue producto de su imaginación o realmente estaba sucediendo? Hermione estaba seduciendo a Harry Potter. Y él no podía creerlo.

-Q-Qué planeas… hacer, Hermione?.- dijo nervioso, planeando tomarla de la cadera y arrastrarla al sillón.

-Primero-. Se soltó rápidamente de los brazos del sensual potter.- voy a despeinarte, me gusta a la mañana cuado vienes con el pelo hecho un nido.- sus suaves manos batieron su cabello.- segundo.- dijo recorriendo desde la nuca hasta la cintura de él.- voy a quitarte esto.- dijo sacando de un tirón el saco azul marino.- amo cuando vienes en camisa.- y tercero…

La castaña lo tomó de las manos, sabiendo que su libido se había apoderado completamente de ella. Harry la miraba sorprendido con el corazón en la boca y las ganas de besarla desde Manhattan hasta el caribe.

La joven le obligo a sentarse en su silla al lado del escritorio.

-Te llevaré al caribe con un beso.

Harry respiraba hondo, sorprendido de las habilidades de su compañera laboral. Sus ojos desorbitados mirando desenfocado, sin poder seguirle la corriente a la electrizante y candente Granger. La señorita de la oficina n° 17 subió su falda tubo para poder subirse arriba de Harry y quedar en cuclillas. Ambos analizaban la situación. Hermione había perdido los estribos que hacía años los tenía atados en lo profundo de su corazón, y Harry lo sabía muy en el fondo.

-Entonces bésame de una vez Hermione, no me tengas aguantando.- Dijo de una vez el morocho de ojos verdes.

Ella posó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de éste, la canción seguía sonando suavemente. La sensual mujer apretó sus piernas contra las de él, sintiendo cómo se abultaba la zona pélvica del (ya no tan) Niño que sobrevivió.

-¿A sí que te estoy torturando Potter?.- Dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él.-Dime una cosa… ¿solo quieres irte de vacaciones o… es por otra razón que estás aquí?.- Comenzó a cuestionar con una voz sensual.- Harry, tú eres quien me ha tenido aguantando todos estos años.

El rostro de Harry ahora se había tensionado, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo sentir la ex gryffindor, ni mucho menos lo que le estaba diciendo.- Hermione hermosa, sí… ambos sabemos que tenemos una deuda pendiente eh? Pero, simplemente bésame. El resto lo haremos en otra ocasión.

-Te irás al caribe Potter, me dejarás atrás….- su voz se volvía suplicantemente erótica.- cómo ya lo has hecho alguna vez.

Harry abrió sus ojos de par en par.- No, tú vendrás conmigo y te haré el amor en la playa.- Harry se reacomodaba mientras tomaba a Hermione de su suave rostro.- Espero que estes preparada Granger.

Harry acortó la distancia que tenia con la mujer acalorada y le planto un beso lejos de ser modesto.

Se besaban con frenesí, con una violenta pasión sin rencor ni pudor. Ella se refregaba desenfrenadamente sobre la erección del joven dejando su falda que se enrosque en la cintura, las manos del joven tomaron el cuerpo de ella y se aferró mientras tenía en su mano la tarjeta que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una tarjeta dorada

"GANASTE 1.000.000 PUNTOS"

 _Fin_

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Comenten! Gracias

Saludos, Horrocruxmachine


End file.
